leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Flare Secret HQ
|translated_name=Team Flare Secret Base |type=building |location=Geosenge Town |region=Kalos |mapdesc=The base of Team Flare's operations, built in secret to activate the ultimate weapon. |generation= |residence=Team Flare |map=Kalos Geosenge Town Map.png}} The Team Flare Secret HQ (Japanese: Team Flare Secret Base) is a facility located underneath Geosenge Town, serving as the main base of operations and headquarters for Team Flare. The facility is constructed around and inside the ultimate weapon from ancient Kalos. Although the secret entrance to the base can be found at the northwest corner of Geosenge Town when the player first visits the town, it cannot be identified as such and thus used to access the facility until the ultimate weapon has been remotely activated from Lysandre Labs. After Lysandre is defeated for the final time, the base is destroyed, rendering it inaccessible. Pokémon |type1=fairy}} |type1=dark|type2=flying}} Trainers 1F |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLysandre.png |size=150px |prize= 10,200 |class=Team Flare |name= |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Walkway / will team up with the in a series of Multi Battles in the walkway to defeat the Team Flare Grunts and Admins. If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | 150px|Team Flare Admin||4,000 Double Battle with the below Grunt|1|454|Toxicroak|♂|50|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||3,840 Double Battle with the above Admin|1|510|Liepard|♀|48|None}} 150px|Team Flare Admin||4,000 Double Battle with the below Grunt|1|310|Manectric|♀|50|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||3,840 Double Battle with the above Admin|1|262|Mightyena|♂|48|None}} 150px|Team Flare Admin||4,000 Double Battle with the below Grunt|1|229|Houndoom|♂|50}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||3,840 Double Battle with the above Admin|1|560|Scrafty|♀|48|None}} Legendary Pokémon Room 150px|Team Flare Admin||4,000|1|317|Swalot|♀|50|None}} 150px|Team Flare Admin||3,840|2|510|Liepard|♀|47|None|310|Manectric|♀|48|None}} 150px|Team Flare Admin||4,000|1|042|Golbat|♂|50|None}} 150px|Team Flare Admin||3,840|2|262|Mightyena|♂|47|None|229|Houndoom|♂|48|None}} ;After catching / |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLysandre 2.png |size=150px |prize= 10,600 |class=Team Flare Boss |classlink=Lysandre |name= |game=XY |location=Team Flare Secret HQ |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | In the anime ]] In Pokémon Generations The Team Flare Secret HQ appeared in The Beauty Eternal, where Lysandre was shown accessing it from Geosenge Town, having heard news about the progress in Team Flare's plans in using the ultimate weapon. They were shown to have already captured and were holding it inside the HQ in its cocoon form. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Team Flare Secret HQ made its debut in The Aegislash Agenda, where Aliana, Bryony, and Mable were seen discussing with Xerosic about 's Mega Kangaskhan and Mega Ring. Since then, it made frequent appearances as Team Flare's base of operations. In Fast-Thinking Froakie, it was revealed that Team Flare was keeping the citizens of Vaniville Town imprisoned in cells in the HQ in order to prevent the truth about Vaniville Town's destruction from spreading out. With Celosia's 's mind controlling powers, the imprisoned people were later forced to help uproot and transport the dormant from to the HQ to be used as the ultimate weapon's power source. In Dancing Vivillon, it was revealed that Team Flare had taken Clemont hostage at their HQ after his disappearance near Camphrier Town. After Clemont regained consciousness, Xerosic forced him to start building a machine for Team Flare. With the help of a wild , Clemont was able to inform X and his friends of Team Flare's base's location in Geosenge Town. The group, alongside with Emma, subsequently stormed the base, while the Kalos Gym Leaders worked above the ground to prevent the ultimate weapon from opening. Through a warp tile, X was accidentally transferred to the ultimate weapon's control room, where came face to face with Lysandre. While X and Lysandre started battling, Emma came across AZ, imprisoned in a cell. Using the Key Stone that Celosia had previously stolen from Korrina, Lysandre was able to Mega Evolve his . Although X fought hard, he was eventually defeated by the Team Flare Boss. During the battle, however, Xerneas woke up, taking back most of its energy absorbed by the ultimate weapon. Despite this, Lysandre still decided to fire the weapon. Although the weapon was successfully fired, X and his friends' interference weakened its blast enough so that no innocent lives were taken. With their big plan foiled, Team Flare subsequently abandoned their HQ and went to hiding in the Pokémon Village. Trivia * Because / must be captured in order to progress the plot, the 31st Box in the Pokémon Storage System will not become available until then. This is so that they are caught even if at that point, the player has a full party, reached the normal limit of 30 Boxes, and filled each one with Pokémon. ** Much like the events of , if the player's party is full, the caught Legendary Pokémon can be immediately added to the party from the PC by sending another party member to the PC. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Repaire Team Flare |de=Flare-Geheimbasis |it=Covo del Team Flare |es=Guarida Team Flare |ko= Team Flare Secret Base }} Category:Kalos locations Category:Villainous team bases Category:X and Y locations de:Flare-Geheimbasis es:Guarida Team Flare fr:Repaire Team Flare it:Covo del Team Flare ja:フレアだんひみつきち zh:闪焰队秘密基地